Take Care
by Midnightlights00
Summary: Eli doesn't feel well... Clare takes care of him. Cute/Fluff/Eclare/ One-Shot


Eli POV

I didn't have the strength to open my eyes due to the pounding feeling in my head. My mattress squeaked as I rolled over attempting to get in a comfortable position.

"Baby Boy breakfast!"

I mentally groaned as CeCe called for me from downstairs to eat. I slowly managed to lift myself off my bed without passing out from my lightheadedness. I shivered as my feet came in contact with the cold hardwood floor, I slowly padded my way down the stairs into the living room.

"Morning honey." CeCe greeted me happily.

"Morning." I replied

My voice sounded as if I had been screaming nonstop for the past hour, and my throat was so sore I'm suprised I managed to respond. CeCe turned around her face bunched up in concern.

"Honey you don't sound to good, are you feeling alright?" She asked

"Not really...I feel like shit." I muttered

"Oh! Baby Boy you get back to bed I'll call you out of school for today."

I nodded slowly in response and made my way into the living room, only to be stopped again from CeCe.

"Wait! Bullfrog and I are working at the station late today, so we may not be home until late tonight. Will you be okay here alone?" She asked in worry

"I'll be fine." I coughed out

"Okay, Honey go get some rest. Call if you need me."

"I will." I replied before heading up the stairs and back into warmth of my black sheets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Clare POV

I arrived at school and headed to my locker where Eli is usually waiting to see me. When I got to my locker there was no sign of Eli anywhere, I brushed it off and headed to my first period class.

- After School-

School felt like it dragged on forever today. I finally arrived home after a long tiring day, and strutted my way in the living room. As I made my way over to the couch, and sat down I realised I haven't talked to Eli all day. I started to get a little worried, so I pulled out my phone and called Eli.

"Hello?" Eli whispered

"Hey Eli, where were you today? I missed you." I replied

I cringed at the sound of Eli falling into a coughing fit before he responded

"I don't feel well so I stayed home today, I'm sorry I didn't call you before hand."

"Aw, you poor thing you don't sound good. Is there anything you need?" I asked caringly

"I'm fine, it's quiet here since CeCe and Bullfrog are working tonight." He responded

"Your alone?" I questioned

"yep." He said quietly

"Oh.. okay well I let you rest. I love you." I responded

"I love you too."

After we ended the call I felt bad Eli was all alone and he didn't feel well, so I decided to go get him his favorite soup at The Dot and take care of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Eli POV

I was laying limp in the warmth of my bed when I heard the front door open downstairs. I didn't have the energy to see who it was so I desided to brush it off. Not long after I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and pause at my closed bedroom door. My door opened a tiny sliver, and light peaked throught into the cold pitch black room. I was to weak to move and see who had come in the room, so I was oblivious to the persons presence until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

I groaned in pain as I moved my aching muscles towards the shadowing figure next to my bed.

"Hi Clare." I mumbled hoarsely.

I could faintly see her facial expression turn into a frown in the dark room after hearing my voice. She gently leaned over a pressed her soft, warm lips to my burning forehead.

"hmm." I sighed in comfort

"I brought you something." She whispered sweetly in my ear

"You did?" I asked

"uh-huh" She responded

She bent down to pick up and object next my bed that sounded like a paperbag. As she came into view I saw it was a bag from The Dot.

"I bought your favorite soup to make you feel better." She said kindly

"Thank you sweetheart, you didn't have to do that." I said in return

"Your very welcome... and I wanted to."

I smiled up at her as she slowly reached down and cupped my cheek, before kissing my temple. I slowly but surely managed to sit myself up and eat my soup. I soon finished my soup and my throat was feeling a little bit better.

"Thanks again for the soup." I wispered in appreciation

"No problem. How you feeling now?" Clare asked as she took a seat on my bed next to me

"I'm feeling alot better now, than I was feeling this morning." I replied

" That's good." She said as she layed down and snuggled into my side

I smiled at the warmth of her body next to mine and kissed her auburn curls that rest on the chest.

"I love you, baby." I mumbled into her neck

"I love you too." She replied as we slowly dozed off in eachothers embrase.

A/N: this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's horrible. Thanks for reading!

I have more one-shot Ideas so keep reading :D


End file.
